The use of a hinged or two piece junction box is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,340 which issued to Florentine discloses a waterproof container for electrical plugs and sockets having an upper and lower housing attached by a hinge. A latch and catch comprise the locking arrangement. U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,213 which issued to Georgopulos discloses a hinged electrical component container with a catch and latch closing mechanism.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,870 which issued to Abat, wherein there is disclosed an electrical component housing with two plastic shrouds that mate via hooks and openings.
To comply with local and state electrical codes open lines in a residence are covered with a junction box, also known in many circumstances as a conduit body. Currently tools are a necessity when installing wiring running from electrical conduits, for example in most conduit bodies a plate held by screws is removed from the top of the conduit body prior to positioning wiring within the box. Two persons are needed, one to shut down the electrical power supply to the electrical line being accessed (at the breaker/fuse box), and another person at the line to measure the voltage. When installing the box (conduit body), the lines within the electrical conduits need to be disconnected and feed into the cavity of the box through openings formed as part of the box. The lines are wired back together and power is restored. Many times the wires become tangled or are difficult fitting into the junction box. Open lines without proper junction box coverage (in violation of safety codes) are present in many homes. Before closing on a house during a resale, this situation needs to be corrected.
While all of the inventions described in the above patents fulfill their respective particular objectives and requirements, none of the aforementioned patents illustrate or describe an access box serving as an aftermarket junction box on existing homes or during new construction to comply with local and state electrical codes.
In this respect, one person, with no tools or without disconnecting the power, can position the two sections of the assembly around electrical conduits holding open lines, and engage the sections together. Thus, with a minimum of effort, a waterproof junction box that complies with building codes is provided.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved electrical wiring access box. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.